Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on ABC (January 23, 1984) Part 1
(They drive off 5 miles away from New Orleans and enter into a dirt road, which leads to a riverbank. They are pulling up by the dock, where a ferryman named Jacques prepares his ferry. He sees Lena driving up with company) * Jacques: Miss Lena! I see you brought some company, right? * Lena: Yes, Jacques. These folks came a long fashion to see a real haunted house. * Jacques: Well, if they want haunted, they come to the right place. * (Jacques comes near the Mystery Van) * Jacques: Peoples go into that bayou; and they don't NEVER come out. * Daphne: Uh, where we understand. * (Jacques walks away with a grin) * (The ferry horn blows, ready to board. Jacques watches the two vehicles enter the boat and locks up the door. He goes up to the steering room as Shaggy and Scooby jump out of the van) * Shaggy: Like, do you sell food on this ferry? We're starved! * (Suddenly, they hear Lena gasp) * Lena: I didn't know you had a dog. * Scooby: Dog? Where? * Daphne: Are you allergic to dogs? * Lena: No, it's just that...my employer Miss Lenoir; she keeps cats. * Shaggy: Like, don't worry. Scooby's great with cats, right? * Scooby: What? Oh, yes! * (The ferry starts its river journey to Moonscar Island. On the trip, Scooby and Shaggy stand outside to watch the view of the bayou. Even the teeniest bit of shadow in the early afternoon gives the gang both emotions and sense of danger. While inside, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Jacques are inside as Fred videotapes the bayou as they are passing by) * Fred: Gosh, I sure hate to get lost in here. * Jacques: Well, way back there in the 1700s, pirates used this bayou to hide for shelter. They know only a fool would come a-looking up here. * Velma: And Morgan Moonscar was one of these pirates? * Jacques: He was the most famous one, him. * (Back outside, the crew, Shaggy and Scooby watch the view. Scooby looks down on the water and a catfish as big as a lion's head bursts out of the surface) * Scooby: Shaggy, catfish. * Shaggy: Zoinks! Like, that's the biggest catfish I've ever seen! * (Jacques bursts out his window, watching the catfish) * Jacques: That's probably Big Mona, there's nobody never been able to catch her. * (Suddenly, Big Mona sprays water on Scooby. The crew and Shaggy laugh at this hilarious moment. But then, the crew's laughter is interrupted as Big Mona also sprays water on them. Shaggy continues laughing) * Scooby: Rotten catfish. * (Big Mona uses her tail to splash Scooby once again. Scooby growls and decides to go after the fish. However, he is at the edge of falling off as Shaggy grabs collar) * Shaggy: Now I've got you, Scoob! * (The two of them splash into the water, catching the attention to a group of alligators. The alligators swim after the boys, thinking of them as their prey. The boys shriek in horror) * Fred: Jacques, you have to turn this fact around! * Jacques: I'm trying, son! But the ship wouldn't turn on no time! * (Velma grabs the safety ring and throws it in the air and lands in the water. The boys swim after it, but the gator drags the safety ring into the swampy water. They gulp in fear, looking around for more gators. All seem silent, until the gators rise back up and chases the boys) * (An old, wooden fishing boat pulls up and a grungy man, who appears to be a fisherman has a fishhook on hand. They think that the fisherman is going to murder them, but turns out, he stops the gators from preying on the boys. The boys climb onto the boat and the gators swim away. The boys are wet and shivering in fear, but they are thankful) * Shaggy: Like, thanks, mister. * Fisherman: Should've let the gators hurt you. * (They look up to his eyes and one eyes appears to be blind) * Fisherman: I can't stand tourists. Now all your splashing chased Big Mona away. * Jacques: Quit your grumbling, Snakebite! You ain't never caught that fish and you ain't never gonna do so! * Snakebite: Says you! (uses his fishhook to splash at the gang) * Fred: Not too friendly, is he? (Velma gets water in her glasses and wipes them with her cleaning cloth) * (Suddenly, a big, brown pig snorts at Scooby, frightening him) * Shaggy: What is that? * Snakebite: This here's my hunting pig, Mojo. * Shaggy: Hunting pig? * Snakebite: He's a lot better than any hound dog. Can smell a catfish a mile away.